


The elevator

by SimpleSourWolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Elevatorstuck, Fluff, Hurt Derek, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Mates, Sad Derek, Sad Stiles, Trapped In Elevator, Werewolf Derek, angust, broken relationship, office workers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-21 10:23:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1547258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSourWolf/pseuds/SimpleSourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek get stuck in an elevator after an awkward break up...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The elevator

It'd only been a few months, but it felt like years since Derek had seen Stiles.

He avoided him cleverly. He began driving to work, because he knew that Stiles liked to walk. He started taking the stairs, because stiles liked the elevator. He ate lunch in his own office, because he knew stiles ate in the lunch room. He couldn't bare to be alone or even around the other man, it simply hurt to much. But he knew it was for the best. Somehow.

Stiles was no better. He did the exact same thing, taking the elevator because he quickly learned that Derek liked to take the stairs to make up for not walking to work. Which is why, Stiles walked to work instead of driving. It hurt. Everything hurt to be without Derek. As much as Stiles tried to tell himself that he'd get over him sooner or later. As much as he tried to look at other guys at the jungle. He still felt broken, it still hurt to go home to his empty apartment. Everything just hurt. 

Derek groaned when his alarm clock went off. He smacked the button before rolling off the bed...and face down on the floor. Most morning were like this now. He laid on the ground for another 5 minutes before finally picking himself off of the ground and getting ready for work. He ate a quick breakfast, got dressed, made himself look presentable and walked to his car. He sighed heavily as he sat in the comfy seat of his black Camaro, praying to god, that he wouldn't have to bare the feeling in his chest when he saw Stiles as work.

Stiles' morning didn't go any better. Yes, he managed to roll out of bed without falling on the floor. However, he was simply too tired to function as he made himself bacon, burning his hand on the stove. He jumped back, crying out multiple curses and blinking back tears of pain. And somehow, he managed to get bacon grease in his eye. He huffed as he walked out of the house, not even giving a shit that he wasn't the most presentable. 

As usual, Derek seen Stiles' walking past his Camaro as he was stopped at a light. He noticed the younger didn't look so well this morning. He tried to ignore the overwhelming urge to ask him what was wrong and if he wanted a ride. The urge to run over and ask him if he was okay. Stiles' glanced over at the black Camaro he knew only too well. The window was rolled down and his heart stopped, seeing Derek was enough to do that to him. He shook his head lightly and stared at the ground, speeding his pace.

As usual, Derek made it there before Stiles. He glanced between the stairs and the elevator. _F_ _uck it_ , he thought as he walked into the elevator. One lazy day won't kill him. Besides, he had a rough morning. He stood at the black, pressing his floor number and the button to close to door.

"Wait!" 

On instinct, his foot stopped to door. He froze when he seen who'd yelled.

Stiles' stood, now in the elevator, looking quite rough,  _but still very attractive_. His hair was all over the place, his eye tinted red and a bandage on his hand. He stared for a moment before looking at the ground and moving to the other corner, mumbling his thanks.

The two men stood in a (very) awkward silence. Their last argument ringing in both of their ears as if it happened yesterday.

_"Derek." Stiles huffed in annoyance, "I said, I don't want to talk about it. Just drop it." He said through gritted teeth, clenching his fists._

_Derek crossed his arms, "Stiles, it's not that hard, just tell me what's wrong."_

_Stiles' glared, "If you don't move out of the way in 2 seconds, I'm going to rip. Your. Head. Off."_

  _Derek growled in response, upset that Stiles' wouldn't tell him what the damn problem was. He stood his ground, knowing he was stronger than Stiles'._

_"Derek." Stiles whispered, "Please. Just let it go."_

_"Just tell me whats wrong." Derek pleaded, "Please Stiles', I'm worried._

_"Worried?" Stiles exclaimed, angry once again, "since when? Seriously Derek, something has been bugging me for weeks now. And only now are you noticing. And that's only because I'm telling you. So don't give me this "I'm worried' bullshit. I know it's not true."_

_"Stiles, Come on-"_

_"No Derek! Just stop. Okay? Leave me alone, please."_

_Derek let out a frustrated sigh, "God, you're so stubborn. The problem isn't going to go away if we don't talk about it."_

_"Have you ever thought that maybe, **We're** the problem?!" Stiles yelled, turning around. Tears of frustration spilling down his cheeks as he voiced his thought._

_"Well, maybe we are."  Derek yelled, "Maybe that's all this was. A problem. A mistake even. Maybe we should just stop this now!" He yelled, his eyes glowing a bright blue in his rage_

_"Well, if that' s how you feel, maybe you should just pack your shit and fucking leave!" Stiles exclaimed, pointing to the door for_ _reference._

_They stood for a moment in a stunned silence, taking in what each other had said, what they had come to an agreement on._

_"Fine." Derek said softly, "Maybe, I will."_

_Stiles wiped a tear from his cheek, "Be out by tonight." He choked out._

Derek stole glances at the other man in the small elevator with him, everyone sending an ache to his chest. He could smell the despair and frustration coming off him in waves, he wanted to hug and kiss him until he felt better. His wolf whined, it screamed _mate_   at him.

The despair turned into panic when the elevator stopped abruptly, creaking and squealing in protest. He pressed the emergency button quickly as Stiles' breaths got quicker

"Fuck." Stiles mumbled, his hand going to his hair and pulling, "Oh shit. Breath. fucking breath." He told himself quietly.

"Stiles." Derek said cautiously.

Stiles avoided the older mans concerned look, trying to focus on his breathing and less on the fact that he was stuck in an elevator with the man he was still hopelessly in love with. It was no use, his breathing and his heart rate picked up rapidly, his hand flew to his chest and he sank to the ground, panic clinging to his entire body.

Derek was by his side in a matter of seconds, kneeling down beside him, "Stiles." He practically whined, "Breath. Focus on that."

Stiles glared at the man through his panic filled eyes, "What do you think I'm trying to do?" He gasped turning his head away from Derek, purely because it hurt to look at his stupidly perfect face.

"Just...distract yourself." Derek said, "Talk."

"About?" 

"Anything. Just talk about the first thing that comes to your mind."

Stiles took a breath, letting his head roll back. Thoughts flooded through his mind. Thoughts about Derek, about them, about how he hated being away from him. About how he just wanted to hug him and kiss him and be told that everything will be okay. He wanted Derek back. Before he knew it, he had tears streaming down him face.

"Keep going stiles. Keep talking."

Stiles shook his head, his cheeks flushing when he realized he'd said it all out loud, "You talk. Talk to me. You've calmed me before do it again."

Derek stared wide eyes, into stiles' whisky colored eyes. The one time he calmed the younger man down from an attack was when he'd kissed him.

"Stiles..." Derek warned, his own voice strained by the lump in his throat, "I..I don't know if I can.."

Stiles let out a sob, "Please. Derek. I-I feel like 'm gonna pass out. I...I can't f-fucking breath, and it's making it worse." He gasped out, his eyes pleading and desperate.

Derek studied the young mans face again. God, even when he was a mess he was beautiful. His whiskey eyes lined with tears, his hair still messy from sleep. It looked like he'd already had one hell of a day.

Their lips smashed together for the first time in months. Their lips fit together perfectly, sliding against each other smoothly and softly. The rapid heartbeat calmed, but Derek didn't notice, he was too busy losing himself in the man he'd fallen for all over again.

Stiles kissed back eagerly, forgetting about the past couple months, about the ache in his heart whenever he seen Derek chatting with Danny in the office. It was like nothing ever happened, like they never broke up in the first place. He missed Derek. More than he missed anything.

They lost themselves in the kiss, trying to make up for every second they'd lost. They didn't know if it was minutes or an hour that went by before they broke apart, staring deeply into each others eyes.

Stiles swallowed, his Adams apple bobbing, "T-thanks..." He whispered, a new tear rolling down his cheek as the ache returned.

Derek cleared his throat, nodding and looking away, sitting back and avoiding looking at the magnificent boy in front of him. The smell of despair and sadness coming off of him again, making his wolf whine and cry again.

"Stiles..." He sighed, resisting the urge to nuzzle his head against the other mans.

"Yeah?" Stiles asked shakily.

Derek hesitated, "I...I've been a mess too."

Stiles looked up, trying to catch Derek's bright greenish eyes, "I....How'd you know I was a_"

"Werewolf." Derek smiled weakly.

Stiles nodded, waiting a moment before speaking, "It's lonely...at the apartment." He hesitated, "Der, I miss you. I can't lie and pretend I'm happy anymore. I can't. I miss you and your stupid arguments and your grumpy face and just  _you_." He paused, lacing their fingers together, "Come back? We can talk about what happened before. We can talk about whatever you want, just, please. Come home." He begged in a broken whisper.

Derek stared at him, not believing his ears. His wolf was practically howling with joy, "I don't even know why I didn't go back the day after." He whispered, connecting their lips again.

Stiles smiled against the warm lips, his first, honest to god smile in months.

"So, how about elevator sex?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I seen this idea and tumblr and decided to run with it.
> 
> Idea link:  
> http://acidumlupum.tumblr.com/post/84346178908/shuddupstilinski-i-dont-know-why-i-want-a


End file.
